


Die Träume eines andern

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, i guess? kinda? idk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Manchmal fühlt es sich an, als müsse er unter all den Erwartungen ersticken.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Harry Potter





	Die Träume eines andern

**Author's Note:**

> entstanden für den [foreverland adventskalender 2014](https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/118613.html)
> 
> **CN: Depression (?), (referenzierter) Tod**  
> 

_Es ist, als wären die Träume eines anderen in meinen Augen und die Sonne scheint und du redest Unsinn._  
[[#_0617](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=250166#t250166)]

Für ihn ist es, als würden all die Menschen, die er in seinem Leben trifft, ihre Hoffnungen und Träume in ihn legen. Als würden sie ihre Ideen auf ihn projizieren und in ihn stopfen, bis er japsend aus seinem Schlaf aufwacht, weil er wieder einmal davon träumt, unter allem zu ersticken.

( _Manchmal ist da einfach keine Luft mehr vor lauter Last und Dunkelheit._ )

Für ihn ist es, als habe er nicht einen einzigen Gedanken, der nicht auf Dumbledore oder Ron, Hermione oder seinen Eltern beruht. Als habe er nicht einen einzigen Gedanken, der nicht von Voldemort abhängt.

( _Die Zaubererwelt braucht mich. Ich muss Voldemort besiegen. Meine Eltern sollen stolz auf mich sein. Ich darfnichtdarfnicht_ darfnicht _versagen._ )

Für ihn ist es, als gebe es andere Maßstäbe für ihn und als sei jede Errungenschaft, die er erzielt, ein klein wenig schlechter, weil er der Junge, der lebt, ist.

( _Natürlich ist dem so, denn an_ Todesfluchüberleber _hat man höhere Ansprüche als an die anderen, selbst wenn diese in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen sind, während er bis zu seinem Brief nichts von Magie und Zauberei geahnt hat. Und das erschüttert seine Entschlossenheit bei der Suche nach Antworten bei Professor Slughorn. Lässt ihn sich fragen, ob er es unter anderen, nicht_ der-Junge-der-lebt _-Umständen, auch so machen würde. Ob er es wollen würde.)_

_Für ihn ist es, als sei alles ein bisschen vorherbestimmt, ein bisschen fremdgelenkt. Als habe er selbst kaum Mitspracherecht bei seinem Leben._

_( _»Du darfst nicht in den Orden des Phönix«, »Du musst mir vertrauen, Harry, alles hat seinen Sinn und du wirst ihn früher oder später verstehen«, »Deine Eltern waren Mitglieder, genauso wie meine, bevor sie ins St. Mungos kamen«, »Du bist der einzige, der das schaffen kann, daran musst du denken, du darfst uns nicht im Stich lassen!«_ )_

_Für ihn ist es, als werde mit jeder weiteren Verantwortung ein bisschen mehr Luft aus seinem Körper gepresst, als könne er bald gar nicht mehr atmen und müsse sich dann an dem letzten bisschen Leben festklammern, das in ihm steckt. Als ersticke jeder Tag, der ihn näher an Voldemort und ihren Kampf bringt, seinen Mut und seine Entschlossenheit weiter, bis er selbst – atemlos und ohnmächtig – winzig klein vor den Problemen und Lasten seiner Lieben und aller Fremden steht, ohne einen Funken Hoffnung vor sich zu sehen._

_( _Denn langsam, aber sicher, gibt er die Hoffnung, das alles zu überleben, auf. Er gibt auf, sich an sein Leben zu klammern, weil die Gewissheit in ihm wächst, dass sein Tod der Schlüssel für alles ist. Dass, solange er lebt, niemand sicher sein kann._ )_

_Für ihn ist es, als müsse er alles, wofür andere ihr ganzes Leben Zeit haben, im Schnelldurchlauf erleben._

_( _Sich verlieben, Liebeskummer haben, darüber hinwegkommen. Einen sportlichen Verdienst erringen. Sich in die Freundin des besten Freundes verlieben und stumm vor sich hin leiden. Ein bisschen Unsinn anstellen und dabei erwischt werden. Sich für etwas einsetzen, das wichtig ist. Zeit mit seinen Lieben verbringen. Seine beste Freundin küssen und bemerken, dass da keine romantische Liebe ist._ )_

_Für ihn ist es, als habe er gar nicht das Recht sie anzusehen, während er doch so offenkundig Cho hinterhertrauert, obwohl er sich ja eigentlich schon damit abgefunden hat, dass er nicht mit ihr alt werden kann und sie gar nicht das ist, was er sich vorgestellt hat._

_( _Er hat sich ein Bild von ihr gemacht und als sie dem nicht entsprechen konnte,_ weil Cedric _, ist ihm klar geworden, dass er sich nicht an ihr aufhalten kann, weil er so und so nicht lange genug leben wird, als dass er wählerisch sein dürfte._ )_

_Für ihn ist es, als sei Lavender das einzig wahrlich unbekümmerte Lebewesen in Hogwarts. Als sei um sie herum eine Blase der Unbekümmertheit. Als sei sie in eine Aura an Leichtigkeit und _alles ist gut_ gehüllt, die sogar zu ihm vordringt. Als lulle sie ihn ein in Geborgenheit, die ihn schläfrig und angenehm betäubt macht._

_( _Und weder Hermione noch Ron wissen es zu schätzen._ )_

_Für ihn ist es, als sei Lavender Sorglosigkeit und das Versprechen einer sicheren Zukunft._

_( _Es ist, als wären die Träume eines anderen in meinen Augen und die Sonne scheint und Du redest Unsinn._ )_


End file.
